tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Team Gamma
Team Gamma is a field team which is a part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. A four person team under the command of Hui Lan it is one of the more well-rounded units. History Team Gamma found its roots in Interpol, Hui Lan and Miranda Ohala frequently working together on assignments. After the formation of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency the pair were teamed up, focusing more on "hide and strike" missions as Miranda specialized in espionage while Hui was skilled in tactics. The duo proved to be quite effective, their investigation of the Fortune Sea Resort ensuring that dozens of people weren't held for ransom, including ITEA friends Erika Stone and Caitlin Trafford. The pair also did a great deal of investigating during Ashley Tisdale's return, though their ultimate aide came in forming a tactical team. After the Tisdale incident Suzanna Ortiz and Sophia Katsopolis temporarily joined the team as Team Alpha had been disbanded. The four worked on tracking Type-7 activity in Hong Kong, eventually discovering it was linked to human trafficking. Members Current Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan Leader and Tactical Expert|link=Hui Lan Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala Second-in-Command and Espionage Specialist|link=Miranda Ohala Yvonne Strahovski.jpg|Tatiana Lebedev Sharpshooter and Vehicle Expert|link=Tatiana Lebedev David Tennant.jpg|Jason Holland Forensic Expert|link=Jason Holland Lauren Lee Smith.jpg|Sharon Clarke Secretary|link=Sharon Clarke Formerly Sofia Milos 3.jpg|Sophia Katsopolis Espionage Expert|link=Sophia Katsopolis Eva La Rue.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz Forensic Expert|link=Suzanna Ortiz Attached Laura Vandervoort 2.jpg|Colette Landry Computer Expert|link=Colette Landry Maryse Ouellet.jpg|Ariel Landry Model Expert|link=Ariel Landry Missions Fortune Sea Resort *Location: Fortune Sea Resort, Cayman Islands In September of 2008 one of the team's first ITEA assignments was investigate the possibility that the resort was being used as a base of operations for the Fortune Finders, who are in possession of Type-7. After days of investigation the threat was confirmed when it was members of the staff who turned out to be the criminals, freezing the resort's entire clientele. Hui was however not frozen and managed to revive Miranda, the pair then systematically taking down every single one of the Fortune Finders. Ashley Tisdale's Return *Location: Various In November of 2008 Ashley Tisdale launched a series of attacks against the ITEA, leaving them hurt but still able to fight. Hui and Miranda investigated Malibu, wanting to check on Erika Stone, and later assembled a tactical team when Ashley was located. Ultimately the team wasn't needed as Ashley was already taken down by the time the ITEA arrived. Hong Kong Kidnappings *Location: Hong Kong, China In early 2009 over a dozen women started vanishing in Hong Kong, most of the women street-walkers. Interpol initially investigated but after suspecting Type-7 was involved Team Gamma was called in. After a tense investigation with the two teams at odds the case was resolved after a riskey move by Hui. The criminal, Tamaya Qillaq, was captured, but Hong Kong police took custody of her. Zoe Hollander *Location: Los Angeles, USA In March of 2009 it was decided that follow-up needed to be done in regards to a mission Marika Heino and Lacey Finnegan were involved in that also involved a fashion show by Zoe Hollander. Colette Landry and Ariel Landry went on ahead and spoke with the fashion designer only to learn she'd been behind everything and nearly be kidnapped themselves. Zoe disappeared but no one ended up kidnapped, Jason Holland joining the team permanently. Ouroboros * Location: London, UK and New York, USA After the kidnapping of several ITEA agents Team Gamma to Waterloo Station in the hope of supporting the capture Ouroboros agents behind the act. The ploy failed and Gamma was later sent to New York in hopes of salvaging things, leading the charge against Ouroboros. The mission was a success but both Hui and Tatiana were both frozen during the conflict. Tamaya Qillaq * Location: Prague, Czech Republic Tamaya Qillaq lured Europol and the ITEA to Prague and captured members of GRID as well as ELOs. Tamaya Qillaq outed herself and challenged Hui Lan to come face her. Qillaq was revealed to be employing mercenaries and using an abandoned KGB base from the Cold War. Gamma went along with Darina Zajic of Europol and though most of the team was compromised Hui managed to capture Qillaq. Qillaq was turned over to Europol but escaped custody, her current location unknown. Category:Teams Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA